This invention relates to rotating rectifier assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus for electrically interconnecting and supporting the components in such assemblies.
Self-excited brushless ac generators typically utilize a rotating rectifier assembly to rectify the output of an exciter rotor and to feed the resulting dc voltage to a main generator rotor. Rectifier diodes enclosed in DO-5 cases have been traditionally used in such rotating rectifier assemblies. Such assemblies were acceptable for use in generators which rotate at relatively low speeds and have space available for the required mounting and electrical interconnections. The present trend in generator design, however, is to reduce the weight and volume of the generators for a given load. A state of the art generator, therefore, must rotate at increased speeds, such as 30,000 RPM, to meet load requirements. The increased rotational speed increases the centrifugal forces exerted on the diodes, thereby decreasing reliability in prior art assemblies. In fact, some prior art rotating rectifier assemblies can fly apart when subjected to the increased centrifugal forces.
Attempts to radially mount the diodes in a rotating rectifier assembly have resulted in unreliable and bulky assemblies. Examples of such attempts include large copper diodes being screwed into a substrate as well as diodes being soldered together along a ring. Such bulky assemblies adapt poorly to the trend of downsizing the generators which must enclose them.
A rotating rectifier assembly which is able to withstand the increased centrifugal forces created in state of the art generators, therefore, is needed.